roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
M Class
The M Class is a very specialized Miner and physically one of the largest ships in Galaxy. Description The M Class is a large mining ship that was added in .60d. It comes equipped with 2 Large Mining Lasers, 4500 Ore Hold, and 450 Cargo Hold. It has a high amount of Hull but a low amount of Shields, making it vulnerable to pirates. It also moves quite slowly when not in warp. Interior To enter the M Class, you must walk across a bridge that docks towards a Starbase. Upon walking through a doorway, you will enter a small room that is almost entirely made out of windows. The pilot's seat is in the center of the room with a terminal in front of it showing 3 pieces of ore. Advantages * Can mine entire ores extremely fast with its 2 Large Mining Lasers. * Great way of making money. It can make lots of credits if used in sync with the E Class. * High Hull. * Large Cargo Hold for a Miner. * Large explosion radius for a Miner. Disadvantages * Low Shields. * Slow. * Can not mine at a distance; the ore must be inside the "mouth" of the ship. * Expensive. * A jackpot for Pirates, especially ships with a large cargo hold. * Able to be hit easily due to its large size. * Aliens often target Miners. * Pirates often declare war upon seeing one spawned. * Can upset other players when left docked for too long as it can block others from docking. * Hard to see in front of you, allowing even large ships to sneak up on you if not paying attention. Strategy * Drive over an Ore, stop, and mine away. * Try to use this ship on a Private Server if you have one. * Don't mine at War. If you do, check the chat and Minimap every 15-30 seconds. * Always be aware of your surroundings. You will be a massive target. * If you're being chased, warp towards a strong Starbase owned by your faction. The Turrets on a strong base often ward off attacking ships. Failure to warp to a Starbase or the Mega Base will most likely result in destruction. * Try not to do things while mining, the ship will mine a full-size Ore chunk in about 20 seconds. * Can be seen from very very far away due to its huge size, making it easier for pirates to warp exactly at you. Version History * Received a nerf in .60d that reduced this ship’s Mining Lasers by 2, Hull by 500, Cargo Hold By 50, Ore Hold by 1750, and ship cost by around $80K * Recieved a nerf in an unknown version that added transparent plates to the front and back, obstructing line-of-sight outside of the "mining hole" to prevent the mining lasers from mining outside of the ship. * Received a massive buff in .61e4 that doubled its health and added some ''damage resistance. * Received a buff in .61h1 that replaced its 4 Medium Mining Lasers with 2 Large Mining Lasers. Somehow, it was also made cheaper. Trivia * The first Miner in the game that requires ore to be mined ''inside ''of the ship. * The '''M Class' originally had 8 Medium Mining Lasers in its testing phase, cost over 400K, had 12K ore hold and required twice the materials necessary to build the Ghoul Nyx. * The M Class was originally called The Spinach. * There are multiple cat decals all over the ship. One can be found under the entrance bridge and another hiding in the interior on the doorway. * At the time of its addition, the M Class was one of just 3 miners to have warp, aside from the Mammoth and Harvester. The former, however, was VIP exclusive and the latter was cheap and made little money, making it special as the only large, non-VIP Miner to have Warp before .61h. After .61h however, all Miners were given Warp, mitigating this special advantage. * The M Class' "Mining Hole" is so large that it can fit a Carvainir inside of it, and even a level one Starbase! Of course, every other ship that is smaller than this fits as well. * Is called the Meme Class by some players. * It often earns over 5.5K credits per mining run with a full Ore hold. * The M Class was the first Miner to ever have Large Mining Lasers. * Was tied with the Patriotic Rorqual for fastest Miner until the Galaxy was added. * Used to be the most targeted Miner for Pirate ships due to its size and speed until the warp update. Category:Browse Category:Miner Category:Ships